One Shot Galore Series
by thakidisbac
Summary: Nothing but one shots of your favorite Straw Hats or other One Piece characters with different OCs. They won't be related one shots unless noted otherwise...More one shots to come.
1. Midnight Stroll

**Hello everyone! Thanks for sticking with me, sorry for the slow updates on my other stories but I keep rewriting the chapters over and over again so hopefully taking a break by doing one-shots will help. So none of the one-shots will be related unless I say they are. I want to give a shot out to xHellxButterflyx for the inspiration of this idea from a story thanks! Im almost done writing my spill...**

**I don't own One Piece it belongs to Oda**

* * *

><p>Title: Midnight Stroll<p>

Summary: A woman with no name is taking a stroll on the beach at midnight. While walking, she dreams of the day when she finally gets a name and is able to leave her confinement. Luck is on her side as she comes across a Straw Hat and a young man with a face splitting grin.

Pairing: LuffyXOC

"518!," a man said through the bars of a cage, "Since your training went well today and you broke up a fight with little to no blood, you get to leave your cage tonight," the man pulled the keys out and unlock the cage.

A woman with black medium hair step forward with a questioning gaze at the man, "What do you mean I can leave my cage for tonight?" 518 replied.

The man sighed and grabbed the woman and pulled her close to him, "Professor is in a good mood today so stop asking questions and do as you're told."

The man steps from the woman and closes the cage back, "Follow me, Professor wants to talk to you first."

The woman closes her mouth and nods her head, "Yes, sir."

The hallway is quiet as they walk towards the Professor's office. When they arrived, the man knocked on the door.

"Come in," a female voice said sweetly.

The man opened the door, "Go in first 518."

The woman walked in and bowed to the Professor.

"Please, have a seat, 518," Professor said as she waved to an empty chair in front of her desk. Once 518 sat down, Professor began talking, "518, I heard that you stop a fight from happening today with the other experiments," Professor said with a smile, "Why?"

"No reason, just didn't want to see any more blood," 518 replied quietly.

"Well, I thank you. So, with that said I am allowing you to be on the beach but ONLY for one hour…understood," Professor said.

"Yes, ma'am," 518 said.

"Good," Professor looked to the man at the door, "Kevin, put the bracelet on her and give her a small shock when her time hits one hour."

"Yes ma'am," Kevin said.

Once they left the office, Kevin went to a box hanging against the wall.

"Let's see, which key was it again…got it," Kevin held up a small key that was shaped like a moon. He opened the box and picked up the shiny bracelet, "Give me your arm, 518."

518 lifted her arm and felt the cold metal come in contact with her skin.

"Be still, I need to program it," Kevin pick up a controller and aimed it at the bracelet making it beep, "There, you all are set."

"Follow me," Kevin said as he walked down the hallway.

After walking for five minutes, Kevin stops in front of a blue door.

"Once you go through, close the door behind you," Kevin said as he looked 518 over, "Be sure to come back to the same spot or be making your way back when you feel the shock."

518 turned the knob and pushed the door open and were greeted by the sounds of the waves. A smile broke across her face and step towards the sandy beach. When she was fully through the door, she closed the door and watched it vanish before her eyes.

518 took in her surroundings and saw a huge rock shaped as a moon, "I will use that to mark the place I need to return to."

518 looks to the night sky and was amazed at the twinkling stars. The moon gave off a soft glow, lighting the dark sky.

"So beautiful," 518 whispered, "I wish this night could last longer than one hour."

518 walked down the beach and took in every detail around her. How the sand was cool and scratchy against her feet and how the sound of the waves gave off a soft lullaby.

Suddenly the wind picks up and blows sand all around her causing some of it to stick in her hair. Once the wind died down, 518 shook most of the sand off her.

"Well, that was interesting," 518 said with a laugh.

In the distance, 518 spotted something sticking out of the sand.

_Luffy, where are you? _

518 ran towards the item and saw that it was a Straw Hat.

"I can help you find your owner," 518 said as she picks up the Straw Hat.

_Oh, thank you so much._

"Can you tell me what your owner is like and did you say their name is Luffy?" 518 asked.

_Luffy is my current owner, he is pretty slow to some things but he has a big and caring heart._

"How did you end up here?" 518 asked as she shook the sand from the hat.

_Luffy was fighting this guy and the guy took a swipe at me and I fell from Luffy's neck. Then a wind came by and here I am._

"Oh, well, I can help take you back to him. Do you know where you traveled from?" 518 asked.

_Yeah, I flew from the other side of those rocks…I bet he is looking for me cause you know I'm his treasure._

518 smiled, "You must really love your owner."

_Yeah, I do._

518 held the Straw Hat gently and walked towards the cluster of rocks.

"HAT!" A young boy yelled, "WHERE ARE YOU!"

"That must be Luffy," 518 said.

_Yeah, that's Luffy._

"Luffy, I got your hat over here," 518 called out to Luffy who had his back turned.

Luffy turned and grinned, "HAT!", Luffy took off running towards 518 and stopped in front of her, "Thanks for finding my hat."

518 pass the Straw Hat to Luffy, "It's no big deal, and your hat helped me find you."

Luffy took his hat and tilt his head to the side, "What do you mean my hat helped you find me?"

"I can talk to items that are owned by people," 518 replied.

"Really! that's so cool," Luffy said with stars in his eyes, "What did my hat tell you about me?"

"It told me how you have a big and caring heart and that you consider it your treasure you never want to lose," 518 said as she looked at the Straw Hat in Luffy's hands.

Luffy smiled and placed his hat on his head, "This is the hat that Shanks gave me," Luffy smiled as he remembered his promise.

_I'm just letting you know you have 10 minutes left in your hour._

"Luffy, I have to go, see you later…you too Straw Hat," 518 said with a smile as she turned to make her way back to the moon shaped rock.

"Wait," Luffy called out, "What's your name?"

"My name?" 518 replied, "It's 518…why?"

Luffy frowned, "That isn't a name, that's numbers."

518 smiled sadly, "I don't have a name."

"I got it," Luffy said as he laughed, "How about I give you a name so you won't be stuck with such an uncool name."

"Okay," 518 replied, "That would make me happy."

Luffy looked 518 over as he thought of a name he could give her.

"I got it," Luffy said with a smile as he walked closer to 518, "Sandy."

"Sandy…" 518 said the name slowly and grinned, "Sandy, my name is Sandy."

"It fits you, Sandy," Luffy said, "Will it be okay, if I hug you?"

'Sandy' was shocked, "Yeah, I don't mind."

Luffy wrapped his arms around 'Sandy' and gave her hug. 'Sandy' lifted her arms and hugged Luffy back.

When they parted both of them had a faint blush across their face.

A faint spark went through 'Sandy' and she felt sadness go through her…her one hour was up. "Luffy I have to go," 'Sandy' said as she backed away from Luffy, "I hope one day, I can see you again."

"I hope I can see you again too…Sandy," Luffy said.

'Sandy' turned from Luffy and ran back down the beach until he couldn't see her.

Once 'Sandy' reached her moon shaped rock, she saw Kevin waiting for her beside the open door.

"You're three minutes late and why are you covered in sand 518?" Kevin said.

"It was the wind, sir," 'Sandy' said as she shook the rest of the sand out of her hair.

"Figures…There are extra clothes for you when you go back to your cage," Kevin said as he ushered 'Sandy' into the hallway.

"Am I in trouble for being late?" 'Sandy' asked.

Kevin looked 518 over and noticed her flushed excited face, "No…What's with the excited face?" Kevin questioned.

"OH! Well, it was just a beautiful night for a stroll on the beach," 'Sandy' replied as she skipped down the hall.

"Experiments find the weirdest thing exciting," Kevin said as he walked next to the skipping woman.

_Now with this name, I can go farther and maybe leave this place to see Luffy again._

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo what do you guys think? Reviews are VERY helpful :)<strong>


	2. Story Update

~~~~UPDATE~~~

Hello, my dear readers, thakid here and I have some things I need to let you know. I haven't updated in a while on my stories and for that I am sorry. So, here is the deal, I just couldn't get that spark working to write another chapter in these stories: Existed Love, In Love with a Delinquent, Legend of the White Tiger, and One Shot Galore Series.

Another thing is I have decided to re-write Existed Love and In Love with a Delinquent because it needs work and I can do better. With that said, review and let me know what you would like to see changed. Thanks!

* * *

><p>And here is a little preview of a one shot for the one shot galore series, Enjoy<p>

He stood behind her quietly without touching her, "Listen," he said with a deep voice, "I know you are hurting so why won't you let me help you?"

No sound came from the dark hair woman but the man knew she heard as her body went tense at the question.

The woman let out a shaky breath, "You wouldn't understand," she said softly and being walking away from him.

His arm shot out and lightly grabs her elbow, "Try me, darling."

The woman bites her bottom lip as a few tears escape, "You will be killed if you knew."

The man chuckled, "I am strong enough to protect myself and you," he says as he pulls her back into his embrace.

The woman looks at the man, "Okay," she says softly, "I'll tell you everything"

Hope you like that little preview because that is all I have for now


End file.
